coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8103 (12th April 2013)
Plot Stella misconstrues Karl's confession and thinks he blames himself because his affair with Sunita led to her death. Stella assures him it's not his fault and promises him that she's there for him. Karl tells Stella he still loves her and they share an intimate look. Frantic with worry, Eileen leaves yet another message on Paul's phone. Chesney calls round to see Joseph. Katy tries her best to be friendly but Chesney remains cold towards her. After the funeral the mourners head back to the bistro for refreshments. Dev hugs Asha and Aadi and thanks them for being so brave. Anna, Owen and Faye have tea at Tim's flat and the conversation is stilted. Weary Paul returns back safely and Steve drags him for a drink in the bistro. Gloria and Eva sing Karl's praises for rescuing Stella from the Rovers fire, but Leanne's unimpressed, pointing out that a leopard never changes its spots. Paul sees all the missed calls on his mobile and phones Eileen. She's overcome with relief that he's okay. Faye asks Tim if she can stay the night. Anna makes excuses and points out there's nowhere for her to sleep. Tim suggests he buys a futon for Faye. Anna refuses to make any promises and Faye sulks. Chesney has tea at No.9. Tyrone tries to reason with him pointing out that Katy only kissed Ryan for which she's really sorry, but Chesney refuses to listen and storms off home in a huff. Anna admits to Owen that she wants Faye to be happy but she hates Tim for turning their lives upside down. Eileen tells Paul that she can't live in constant fear and he'll have to leave his job. However, Paul refuses, explaining that fire-fighting is his life. Eileen's tearful, realising they've come to the end of the road. Alone at No.7, Dev breaks down as he gazes at a photo of Sunita. Stella tells Karl that she loves him and they kiss passionately. Cast Regular cast *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast *Priest - Nakib Narat Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Crematorium - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl unburdens himself and tells Stella he loves her; at the wake, Gloria and Eva sing Karl's praises for rescuing the landlady from the fire; and Katy tries her best to be friendly when Chesney calls round to see Joseph - but he remains cold toward her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,560,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes